


In the Snow

by Sazzarazza20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Caught, Comfort, Connie Springer is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Hypothermia, Jean Kirstein is in Denial, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sexual Experimentation, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Survival Training, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzarazza20/pseuds/Sazzarazza20
Summary: season 2 episode 30 except it is Eren and Jean who get lost in the snow.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	In the Snow

Jean was going to kill Eren. Actually murder him. Like, he could literally stab him to death and would only feel a little bit guilty about it. If he had been with anyone else in this situation, he would be fine. But he had to be stuck in a snowstorm with someone like Eren—annoying, loud, and suicidal.   
It didn’t help that he couldn’t feel his hands, or any other part of his body for that matter. He held his shoulders to his ears trying to block the wind whipping around as they trudged through the forest. His jaw stayed permanently clenched as he couldn’t stop the shivers that spread through his whole body. His socks were soaked through and could feel the freezing water squelching between his toes.   
There was no way he would die because of Eren Jaeger. That would be too embarrassing.  
‘We have to save him,’ Eren said between gritted teeth. He pulled at the rope he had tied around Daz’s body. Jean would have commented on his terrible knotwork if it didn’t feel like his teeth were fused together. He tightened his arms around his torso and forced his mouth to open.  
‘He’s practically dead already. And we will be too if you don’t let him go!’  
‘Dammit. Help me carry him!’  
‘I can barely keep myself standing. We’ve been out here for too long. Stop being a suicidal maniac and leave him. We can get someone else to—’  
‘We can save him!’ Eren said, spinning on his heels to face Jean. He clenched his fists but it did little to intimidate him when the brown gloves that clad his hands looked like mittens.   
‘Stop tryna be the hero—’ coughs wracked Jean’s body. His head spun with each cough. He crouched down onto his hands and knees. His stiff arms stayed stick straight as another fit of coughs took over. ‘We gotta get out of here, Jaeger.’  
‘Oi, Jean. Get up. What are you…’ Eren spared a glance at Daz’s unconscious body, seeming to hesitate, before dropping the rope and stumbled over to Jean. ‘Are you—what’s wrong?’  
‘How…are you…not freezing?’ he said between the chattering of his teeth.   
‘I don’t know. Just… you gotta go without me. I’ll be fine getting Daz back alone.’  
‘Huh?’ Jean couldn’t understand what Eren was saying. He was speaking words at him but it was like his brain couldn’t decipher any of it. He was probably talking shit anyways.   
His body jostled to the side and he looked up to come face to face with Eren’s chest.  
‘What’re you…’ Eren wrapped his arms under his armpits, and suddenly he was being lifted over Eren’s shoulder. If he had the energy, he might have protested. But his body ached and his eyes felt heavy. He contemplated taking a quick nap, but it was hard to relax when his head bounced around with each step Eren took.   
Eren grunted as he bent forward and picked the rope back up. He continued to drag Daz’s unconscious body, notably a lot slower than he had before.  
‘I see something up ahead.’  
Relief broke through the fog in Jean’s brain. The ease immediately turned to embarrassment when he realised all the cadets would see him being carried by Eren. He’d rather freeze to death than be laughed at.   
‘Stop squirming.’  
He tilted his head around to see an old log cabin. No light peaked through the windows and no one stood waiting for them. Wait…Since when was the cabin in the middle of the forest?  
‘Where are we?’  
‘I dunno. Looks abandoned.’  
‘Put me down asshole.’  
‘Nope.’ Eren wiggled the door handle with his free hand and shouldered the door open, Snow fell from the roof and rained onto the back of Jean’s neck. It felt like a ghost hand wrapping around him—choking him. He gasped. His vision tunneled in for a second before clearing.   
He must have blacked out because he was now, somehow, lying on a dusty couch. Daz lay on the couch adjacent to him, arms curled around his knees and muttering to himself. Eren stood at the far wall, swearing under his breath as he tried to get the fire working.  
The flicking of flint filled the room. The strong winds rattled the windows and made the old floorboards moan. Creepy, Jean thought as his brain started to un-fog itself. Shivers still wracked through his whole body so that all he could think about was how numb he was.  
He curled up on his side, wrapping his arms around his knees just like Daz. It did nothing to bring warmth back to his quivering muscles.  
A red glow grew from the dark mouth of the fireplace, bathing the room in soft light. Eren no longer stood in front of it. He had disappeared into one of the other rooms in the cabin.   
The fast-paced squelching of boots notified Jean that he had entered the room again. Eren threw a scratchy wool blanket over his torso and he circled the couch to crouch in front of Daz.  
‘Daz? Daz can you hear me?’ A grunt came in reply. ‘Can you sit up?’ Daz sat up and Eren put a blanket around him. Eren’s hands shook, either from the exertion of carrying two people or the cold was affecting him more than he let on. It was hard to believe Eren could do so much and be fine while Daz had lain unconscious from a couple of training exercises. Jean would yell at Daz later—when he had the energy.  
Jean tried to sit up on his elbow but fell back down with a grunt. Eren's head shot towards the sound. He rushed towards him.  
‘Oi horseface. Don’t go passing out.’  
‘Hm.’  
‘I think…Shit. You look…’ He shook Jean’s shoulders and he opened his eyes to see Eren’s wide green eyes peering down at him with concern. ‘You need to take your clothes off.’  
‘Huh? I didn’t know you swung that—’  
‘Shut it.’ Before Jean could reply, Eren, himself, started to strip. He used his teeth to rip off his gloves, which Jean knew he shouldn’t find so hot considering their current situation. Eren stood in just his underwear. If Jean could move his face muscles, he would have raised an eyebrow.   
Eren reached down and pulled off Jean’s coat, then his undershirt and gloves and…was he about to? Yep. Eren reached over and unbuttoned his pants. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed. His cheeks were flushed and he avoided Jean’s eyes as he removed his clothes with quick, practiced movements. He muttered something under his breath before lying down.  
They lay inches apart. Almost chest to chest.  
‘What’re you doing?’  
‘Sharing body heat. They talked about it in the briefing before training?’ Eren didn’t sound very certain.  
‘You sure about that?’ he muttered. His voice shook too much to sound mocking.  
‘Shut up. I do listen, you know. If you spend too much time in the cold you can get hypo…’  
‘Hypothermia.’  
‘Yeah, that.’ He reached over and pulled the blankets tight around them both.   
Eren’s skin had a warmth to it that shouldn’t have been humanly possible. They weren’t even properly touching and he could feel the heat radiating off him. For a moment, he grappled with the thought of moving closer to him. Jean might die if he didn’t cuddle up to Eren. But then Jean might die of embarrassment if did cuddle up with Eren. He debated what to do, weighing the pros and cons. Turns out he didn’t need to decide because, the next thing he knew, Eren had an arm around him and was pulling them so their chests were flush against each other. Eren let out an uncomfortable cough.  
‘This is…’   
‘Warm?’  
‘I was gonna say awkward. But it kinda looked like you’re gonna die or something, so I guess cuddling up to you is something I’m gonna have to endure for the moment. You know, so Marco doesn’t kill me for getting you killed.’  
‘We’re no…’ Jean took a moment to get his teeth chattering under control. He pressed his cheek to Eren’s chest and the chattering ceased. ‘We’re not cuddling.’  
‘Right,’ Eren agreed. ‘Not cuddling.’  
‘Purely a survival tactic.’  
‘R-right,’ Eren repeated as Jean tangled their legs together. He almost sighed with relief when his bare feet pressed against the warmth of Eren’s legs. ‘Are you warm?’  
‘Yeah. I’m getting there. How are you not freezing?’  
‘I don’t know. Do you think they’ve sent anyone out to find us?’  
‘Who knows.’  
‘Hey. Don’t close your eyes.’  
‘Hm?’  
‘I can’t tell if you’re dead or not if you close your eyes.’  
‘It’s hard to look at your ugly face,’ Jean said but opened his eyes. Eren shoved him but there was no strength to it. Maybe he was feeling weaker than he let on.  
‘Oi. Don’t close your eyes either.’  
Eren pried his open. They both fell silent. The only sound was the crackling fire, the wind moaning against the windows and Daz mumbling to himself.   
They stared into each other’s eyes. He averted his gaze down towards Eren's thin mouth. He watched as he worried at the bottom of his dry lips with his teeth. When he looked back up, Eren’s intense green gaze was still on him.   
‘Have you ever…’ he blushed and finally looked away. ‘kissed anyone before?’  
‘What?’  
‘Never mind.’  
‘What is wrong with you. Did you hit your head or something?’  
‘No!’ Eren said, sitting up. The cold air hit Jean’s chest as the blankets fell away. He gasped and Eren threw himself back down, pulling the blankets around them again. He pouted, anger fizzling away. ‘It was just a question.’   
‘No.’  
‘Huh?’  
‘I said no. I haven’t kissed anyone.’  
‘What about Marco?’  
He furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly feeling defensive. ‘What about Marco?’  
‘Haven’t you…kissed him?’  
‘What? No,’ he said with a scoff. He’d definitely thought about kissing Marco before. But that was purely out of curiosity. Like how he wondered what it would be like to go beyond the walls. He’d never actually do those things but it was fun to imagine. He settled on a, ‘I’m not attracted to men. Why you got something to tell me about you and Armin?’  
‘No! I mean, when we were kids, we—but that doesn’t count!’ Eren buried his head into the blankets. Jean raised an eyebrow.  
‘So, you like women then?’  
‘I…I think so.’  
‘You think so?’  
‘Well, it’s not like I’ve had any time to think about it!’  
Jean grimaced. Right. The whole ‘my home town was destroyed and my mum was eaten and my dad is missing’ thing. Now would be a good time to change the subject, he thought.  
The warmth was slowly returning to his body. He felt his cheeks flush as he asked, ‘Do you want to try it then?’  
‘Try what?’ He asked. Eren was still avoiding his gaze but his question earned him a curious glance.   
‘Kissing. It wouldn’t be weird cause there’s no feelings involved. And there’s no one around to see us.’ Daz cleared his throat but Jean chose to ignore him. ‘We could, I don’t know, experiment.’  
‘Really?’ Eren asked, voice rising in excitement. He coughed and lowered his voice. ‘I mean. Yeah ok. It might get our minds off the cold, I guess.’  
‘Ok. Yes. Your ugly mug wasn’t what I had in mind for my first kiss. But this doesn’t count anyway.’   
Jean leaned forward and halted. Eren leaned forward and halted. They danced around each other in awkward stops and starts before finally committing and pressing their lips together. Eren’s lips were as rough and as warm as Jean thought they would be—not that he thought about it very often. They were just two guys practicing for when they found the right women. Eren let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss. Yes, this was purely experimental. His hands wandered to Eren’s hips and Eren’s hand reach around the back of Jean’s neck to pull him closer. Eren’s lips were dry and sort of tasted like he hadn’t brushed his teeth in a while. But Jean doubted his breath tasted any better.  
They pulled away, panting.   
The heat had definitely returned to Jean’s body, just not in the area he wanted it to. Eren’s gaze flickered down before he let out a soft, surprised laugh.   
Their bodies were pressed tightly together. He went to pull away, embarrassed by his own body’s reaction, but Eren’s hand held strong against his neck.   
‘I—’   
The cabin door swung open. Eren and Jean lay frozen with their arms around each other under the blankets. The cadets—every single one of his friends—came piling into the room. Mikasa stopped in her tracks as her eyes landed on the scene before her. Armin’s mouth hung open. Christa rushed to Daz’s side while Ymir continued to watch Eren and Jean with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Reiner and Bertholdt shared a look. Marco bit back a smile. No one spoke. That is, until Connie and Sasha burst out into simultaneous laughter.  
‘And here we were scared that you all were off frozen somewhere,’ Connie said between laughs. He pointed at them and nudged Sasha who had doubled over.  
‘I know right! We thought you guys were dead. Bahaha! Turns out you were just snuggling.’  
‘In front of Daz too!’ Connie added, clutching to Sasha for support.   
Eren hid his face under the covers. His ears poked out, burning red. He groaned.  
‘We aren’t gonna live this down, are we?  
Jean dragged a hand down his face. ‘Definitely not.’  
Eren sprung up, fists clenched. The blankets pooled around into his lap, revealing their naked chests, which only made Sasha and Connie laugh harder. ‘Stop laughing! We had to share body heat for survival!’  
‘Was the kissing for survival as well?’  
They stopped laughing. Everyone stared, wide-eyed, between Daz, Eren and Jean.  
He cleared his throat. ‘I uh—I’m pretty sure Daz has a concussion. Someone should check him out.’  
‘R-Right,’ Eren agreed and they left it at that. Armin didn’t say anything when he checked over Daz’s head and found no signs of a concussion.


End file.
